This invention relates to levels and more particularly to levels used by carpenters, electricians, plumbers and other mechanics for leveling pipes, rods and other structural structures to insure that such structures are plumb and level. Typically, such levels are made with two spaced parallel flanges held in spaced relation to each other by means of a web. Each flange having a flat working surface on its outer side. The web typically has one or more holes formed in it and diametrically spaced notches are formed at the sides of each hole to receive the ends of a level vial. The vials may be held in place by side plates provided, one at each side of the web holding the vials from moving and the ends of the vials out of the notches. An example of a typical level constructed as above is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,990 issued to Donald E. Wright in 1967. Prior levels have been provided with a magnet on one side and a longitudinal groove in the other working surface. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,990 was made with a slot in the working surface on the opposite side of the level from the magnet to position the level on a pipe or structural member and to hold the level in position in alignment with the pipe to prevent the level from slipping. Other levels were made with magnets built in to hold the level in position. Applicant is not aware of any prior use of a level having a groove wherein a magnet itself has a groove.